Lost family
by OracleSight
Summary: Heavily AU! is Naruto really who he think he is or is there more to the blond than anyone could think
1. Prologue: Reminiscence

Prologue :

Reminiscences

"Hey! Who the hay are you?!"

"NO! Don't you dare touch him!"

*Crash*

The voice was weaker "No don't take him…please…"

Suddenly Naruto woke up, he has been doing the same dream for years never understanding what it mean, there was no image just voices and sounds, and it started obsess him because he felt that it was important but he could not figure why.

Naruto looked to his alarm clock on the night stand '_shit! I'm gonna be late!'_

Ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and as soon as he was clothed he quickly took his backpack and dashed for the village's gate were his team was waiting for him because they were to depart for their first mission outside of the village, a C-rank not one of the lousy D-rank that were basically chores the civilians were too lazy to do themselves. They were to escort a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni.

Naruto finally arrived to find his teammates waiting at a gates and his sensei was not here nor the bridge builder Tazuna either.

"Naruto! You're late! You baka!" shouted Sakura before punching Naruto as she always does. Naruto was not sure why he took all the abuse from the pink haired girl, but somehow he suddenly started to feel like he should react but somehow he did not want to may be because with the villagers he already use to this kind of reaction.

"Sakura calm down Kakashi-sensei is late too, he is always late so it's not important if the dobe is too, as long as he arrive before Kakashi that is" replied Sasuke obviously annoyed by the Sakura's yelling, who is now fawning all over him like each time he open his mouth to say something, especially if it's to her.

Finally Kakashi arrived with Tazuna half drunk and for the first time in his life his excuse was not something he made up.

Once on the way to Nami no Kuni heard something it was someone screaming. Naruto rushed followed by his teammates who did not hear the scream but wanted to know why the blond was acting like this. Finally they arrived in a clearing where a young woman with fare skin long curly purple hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be eighteen or twenty wearing a white blouse and a dark purple skirt with a black belt that had a golden buckle, and she also had black high heels shoes. She was surrounded by three bandits.

The leader cackled "Well aren't you do looker babe? Hehehe we are going to get a good price for selling you and maybe we will even have some fun before"

"Don't you dare touch me you ruffians! Or-"

"Or what! You will throw us your shoe to the face! hahahaha!" mocked the leader.

"Keep your hand to yourself bastard!" shouted Naruto who hurled a kunai at the leader killing him as the kunai hit the throat. The two remaining bandits saw the other three ninjas right behind Naruto and decided that they better run.

"Are you alright miss?" asked Naruto.

She smiled "Yes thank you very much, I don't know how I would have survived if you had not been there. My name is Rarity, and you are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" for once Naruto did not knew why but he did not add 'the future Hokage' as if suddenly it was unimportant maybe because somehow he felt that he had nothing to prove for once.

Rarity flinched when she saw how her savior was dressed 'Hugh a jumpsuit! And why did he had to pick one that was orange, I don't have anything against orange but this shade of orange is just an abomination, a crime against fashion! I have to do something'

"My name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura sweat dropped as rarity began to stare at her as if inspecting her 'She is weird!' thought the pinkette.

'This Sakura has a certain style but there is room for improvement an awful lot of improvement' thought Rarity

"I'm Sasuke _Uchiha_" The way The young ninja said his clan's name with pride as if it was the most important thing to know about him made Rarity face-palm 'Uh, looks like a second Blueblood… wait I take that back, Blueblood was a royal pain but this colt seems even worst with his emo attitude, and please the duck butt coiffure is so last season'

"And I am their sensei Kakashi Hatake we are ninjas from Konoha" Kakashi got the same weird stare from Rarity that his student did

'The uniform he wears is not really fashionable but then again few uniforms are, but I don't know why but I want to rip this mask off his face! But there is a more preoccupying matter right now' thought Rarity as she turned her head to look at Naruto when she heard someone coming she turned around to see three girls: one girl with long blond hair and green eyes who had freckles and wore an orange shirt with short jeans, brown boots but the most outstanding feature was her hat, a cowboy hat. Then was a girl with long pink hair and teal eyes she wore a yellow sweater, a sky blue skirt, she also had a blue butterfly hair clip. The last one had long navy blue hair with some pink and purple strands; she wore a purple blazer over a white shirt and a purple skirt.

"Ah we finally found yah!"

"Oh sorry Applejack, I was lost and those bandits attacked me, if these _'ninjas'_ had not helped me I don't know what would have happened" explained Rarity.

"Oh you have our thanks for saving Rarity my name is Twilight Sparkle"

"As yah already know my name's Applejack"

"I am Fluttershy…." Muttered Fluttershy so low that no one could hear her and the ninjas and bridge builder sweat drop an said in unison "can you repeat please we did not hear you"

"Her name is Fluttershy and as you can see she is not really comfortable around strangers" explained Twilight as everyone nodded in understanding.

'I just hope she won't faint like Hinata' thought Naruto as Fluttershy reminded him of the Hyūga heiress.

"So why you and you're friends are here" asked Kakashi.

"Well we are looking for something and we have found that it is somewhere in the East" Explained Twilight.

"The only thing at the east of our position is Wave country so it looks like we are going the same way so why not travel together" offered Kakashi.

"Well, why not? We have friends already waiting on the coast" said Twilight.

They continued their way when something caught Applejack's, it was puddle near tree, she thought it was weird it has not rained in the entire week and since she cultivated apples she knew a puddle near a tree could not last an entire week, Twilight also stared at the puddle but not for the same reason 'this is weird I can feel two presence there but all I see is a puddle'.

Then suddenly two heavily armored masked ninjas who wore the Kiri Hitai-ate came out of the puddle, they had some sort of claw like armored gauntlet linked together by a chain with blades. Twilight quickly reacted by teleporting the entire group behind the attackers, Rarity used her magic to make a nearby tree fall on the chain immobilizing the two ninjas, Kakashi moved in and chopped one of ninja over the neck making him unconscious. The other freed his gantlet from the chain and tried to strike Kakashi in the back only to get caught by Applejack's lasso.

"Whoa! You girls have amazing tricks!" exclaimed Naruto with star in the eyes.

"I could not agree more what you've done Twilight was amazing never seen a jutsu like this one" said Kakashi while thinking 'except sensei's maybe'

"Yes Twilight is one of the most skilled spell-caster of Equestria" added Rarity before putting her hand over her mouth.

'Nice one Rarity!' thought Applejack frowning at the tailor.

"Excuse me… did you say spell-caster? Like magic? And I never heard of any land named Equestria" said Sakura.

"Well we came from a far away country on the other side of the ocean and there what you call jutsu is called spell" lied Twilight hoping it would work.

"So you come from the new continent, well we don't know much about it yet so I suppose people see things differently" replied Sakura.

"The problem now is not this but the fact that Tazuna lied to us" Kakashi turned his head to face the bridge-builder "Tazuna these two were no bandits they were missing-nin from Kirigakure the demon brothers Meizu and Gozu. So now I want an explanation on why they were after you" everyone stared at Tazuna.

"Please understand the people of wave is poor we did not have the money to afford more than a C-rank so I had to lie to get a protection while I would finish the bridge because this is ou only hope. Wave is dominated by Gato the owner of big corporation he rule other the Island as a tyrant the only hope to get rid of him is that I complete the bridge to secure a trade route that he cannot control" explained Tazuna bowing his head in shame and sorrow.

"This is an A-rank mission at least my team is not ready for this. But I will ask them" said Kakashi turning to his genins.

"They really need help Kakashi-sensei we can't just leave them" replied Naruto determination obvious in his eyes.

"I will not back-down from a challenge" said Sasuke.

"If you two don't… then I won't give up either" added Sakura a little hesitant at first.

"And we will help yah too, there's just no way that we let yah down after helping you, beside you also saved Rarity" stated Applejack as the other girl nodded.

"We should go to the coast Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie must be asking themselves what happened to us" said Rarity.

When they finally arrived at the coast Naruto saw the two girls that Rarity talked about and Naruto could not help but think that their names were weird yet fitting. Pinkie Pie had long fuchsia colored hair, blue eyes; she wore a pink shirt along with jeans. Rainbow Dash had strangest hair coloration that Naruto had ever seen as it was multicolored like… well… a rainbow, her eyes were rose halfway between magenta and red ,she wore a cyan sweatshirt light blue jeans and had black fingerless gloves.

"ah you finally back! I thought I was going to…" whatever Rainbow Dash was about to say died in her throat as she saw Kakashi's headband, all of sudden she started to frown and she attacked Kakashi with as series of kick that the jounin barely dodged.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Kakashi not understanding why the girl assaulted him.

"You should know! After all it's you who took my brother!" shouted Rainbow barely controlling her anger.

"I did no such-" Kakashi was interrupted by Rainbow who not only resumed her assault but now had wings on her back.

"Liar! You have the same headband as those blank masked freak!" with this everything became clear to Kakashi 'blank mask! The ROOT , so this mission come back to haunt me' thought Kakashi.

"Now you calm down partner!" said Applejack as she used her lasso to grab Rainbow Dash by her ankle and bring her down to the ground to finally catch her.

"Let me go! Let me go now I have to beat the crap out of this bastard I want to know what happened to my brother!" shouted Rainbow as she tired to free herself fro m AJ's grasp.

"Wait! I don't know anything about your brother I swear! But I know who is responsible for this and I'm sure I can help you to find him." said Kakashi trying to calm her down

Rainbow calmed down somewhat because she had a chance to find her brother.

"You see those who abducted your brother they are not really members of our village's military they are an independent group called ROOT that use to questionable means that our leader those not approves to further the village's interest. I was part of a mission that was supposed to disband this group but we only got a few cells one of them that abducted children to make them into soldier for the ROOT, all the children are alive most has been sent back to their family except a few that we could not identify, after this mission me and my team will go back to Konoha if come with us we will help you find your brother" explained Kakashi.

Rainbow did not you what to think while Kakashi seemed sincere she still felt some much anger rage and hatred, she sighed "Thank you" was all she said.

The others were still shocked and Naruto was deep in his thought thinking about the dream he had this morning 'Am I one of those children and if so is there someone who still want me back'.

Once they were on the boat to Wave Naruto thought deeply about what just happened and suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by Fluttershy "Are you alright Naruto you seem pensive".

"Must be because of the bandits after all it is Naruto's first kill" said Kakashi knowing how the first kill could be traumatizing.

"No it is not just this, you see there's a weird dream I have every night. I don't see anything but I hear a loud sound like a crash and a weak voice of someone saying 'Don't take him away' and other things. And if this is actually real would lead me to believe that I am one of those abducted children. Another weird part is that instead of saying 'who the hell are you?' the voice say 'Who the _hay_ are you'" explained Naruto confused, everyone looked at him especially the mane six.

"Naruto saying 'who the hay are you' can seem weird to you but in Equestria it a is pretty common idiom" stated Twilight.

"Well I suppose the ROOT could not satisfy themselves with just one foal" said Rainbow Dash as her anger rose again. The ninjas were confused when Rainbow said foal except Kakashi which Twilight found weird.

"But you told me the Hokage said your parents died in the Kyuubi attack" said Sakura.

"It could be just his adoptive parents" replied Rarity, this made Sakura think indeed since the kids had no known family it would make sense to put them in orphanage to be adopted.

"So when you will go back to Equestria can I come with you to maybe find my real family?" asked Naruto because all of sudden his dream to become Hokage had no worth all he wanted to know was if he still had a family because he had always been alone and now he had a chance to be like any other kid and not be the pariah of the village anymore.

"Yes if yah want I don't see why not" answered Applejack with a smile.

"Yes and when we will find your family we will make a big party!" added Pinkie Pie as cheerful as ever. Naruto was overjoyed he would have cried if he had not already shed all the tears he had, but Kakashi felt sad that it would not be possible because of Naruto's status as jinchuriki but said nothing.

When they arrived at Nami no Kuni there was fog, lots of it and but they still could see where they walked suddenly they heard a sound coming from the bushes and Naruto threw a kunai scaring a white rabbit.

"You baka! You scared us for a rabbit!" shouted Sakura punching Naruto…again.

"Oh poor cutie" cooed Fluttershy picking the scared animal then she noticed something "wait we are in summer your coat is the wrong color for wild rabbit"

Then Kakashi shouted "everyone get down!" the group barely dodged a sword that flied by and went back like a boomerang to be caught by man wearing a Kiri hitai-ate.

"Well, well isn't it Kakashi the copy-nin"

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist an A-rank missing-nin" said Kakashi.

"Yes it's me at least now you know the name of the one who will claim your life" said Zabuza with a chuckle **"kirigakure no jutsu"** the mist became thicker until they could no longer see anything.

"Well I will do you a favor and begin with the weakest one!" Zabuza attacked trying to behead Fluttershy but before he could Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai, but it was a clone that just became a puddle on the ground once hit.

"Well you get rid of a clone but can you find me in this mist before I kill you"

"pff he what a show off! I will clear this mist in ten second flat!" boasted Rainbow whose wings appeared once again as she started to spin with a high velocity creating a tornado that cleared completely the mist much to Zabuza's surprise. But Rainbow did not see Zabuza's clone that sneaked behind her. Naruto quickly moved to push her out of the sword's reach but he got hit and had now a huge gash across the back. Sasuke quickly got read of the clone since it was not as strong as the original.

"No Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

"One down ten to go" said Zabuza as he went to attack Sakura who went to tried to help Naruto.

"I don't think so!" Said Twilight as she used her magic to steal Zabuza's sword.

Applejack quickly moved in and punched Zabuza 'Damn she is strong! Did she train with Tsunade or something' thought the missing-nin as he each hit even if parried hurted him badly he finally ended cornered against a tree. Suddenly a masked figure appeared and grabbed Zabuza then his sword and shunshined saving him from more hit.

"Dang! He got away! And he even have some backup it seems" said Rainbow.

"The emergency right now is taking Naruto to safety" replied Kakashi.

"I will show you the way to my house it's not to far" offered Tazuna.

Kakashi nodded and they ran as fast as they could to get to Tazuna's to heal Naruto. Once they arrived Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter helped them to help to bandage the wound but they saw something while doing it.

Sakura saw what looked like a seal on his back "Kakashi sensei there's a weird drawing on Naruto's back"

Kakashi took a look before the bandage where finished and then he explained what he understood "I think that it is a shape shift seal, it is suppose to conceal someone's true appearance but with a real transformation not an illusion, this one seem rather complex but it's damaged its effect should fade soon" said Kakashi who did not understand why someone would put this kind of seal on Naruto.

"Look his appearance is changing" exclaimed Rarity as Naruto's hair straightened and became purple and Naruto opened his eyes because they felt as if they were burning, his blue irises became yellow and finally the most shocking thing wing surged from his back, purple feathered wing.

Rainbow Dash gasped and tears flowed from her eyes "my brother"

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 1: the Truth

**Night Sky: Hello guys last time I was in a rush when I published the chapter so I did not introduce myself but it does not matter, this is my first fic and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**I don't own Naruto nor do I own MLP or else I would filthy rich no pun intended, those who understand what I mean are getting a muffin (Yes a muffin 'cause I'm a fan of Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves)**

**oh and I put a picture of what Naruto approximatively look like as a pony as the cover **

Chapter 1:

The truth

Naruto who has been conscious only for few moments because of the sudden jolt of pain was now blissfully sleeping on the couch. Everyone was silent even Pinkie was to shocked to understand how this was possible that Naruto was in fact Rainbow Dash's brother, then finally Rainbow faced Kakashi and asked a simple question to which the answer was not that simple "How?"

Kakashi was just as surprised as anyone else but he understood why it has been done "I think I can piece up the truth but you have to understand that what I am going to reveal are secrets that Konoha would not give to anyone" Kakashi sighed "First I am sorry to have hided this from you but I know about Equestria and what you really are" to this the main six gasped, how could this ninja know about Equestria.

"How do you know about us?" asked Twilight.

"You see I was not entirely honest about the mission I talked about earlier. During this mission we have discovered reports about your world, it seems that the ROOT had worked on a jutsu to create portals from one point of our world to another point, it partially worked since the portal was stable and could be used; but it failed since it was connected to Equestria instead of another part of our world. The ROOT discovered your people and its abilities; they also discovered the fact that seemingly to keep its balance the Human who went to your world became pony, and it seems the inverse is true. But the ROOT discovered that for some reason only the natives kept their special abilities in our world, so they decided to abduct young ponies to raise them to become ROOT operatives." explained Kakashi the Shock generated by the news was obvious on the face of everyone for different reasons.

"Ponies? you mean like those small horses? then they are kind of like the summons" said Sakura.

"Yes in a way except there is not contract for their kind and they live in a very different world" stated Kakashi.

"There's something that I don't understand you didn't have to hide Naruto's true appearance then" replied Twilight confused because nothing made sense.

"You see This is link to what happened on October 10th thirteen years ago. On that day a creature named the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked our village" began Kakashi who took a pause during which Sakura added "Yes and the fourth Hokage our leader at that time sacrificed himself to kill the beast everyone know this"

"Yes but this is the official version given to your generation, the truth is very different. In fact, the Kyuubi is what is called a Bijuu, a being made of pure chakra; and you can't kill chakra since it's just energy. So the Fourth used a sealing Technique that cost him his life to seal the Kyuubi into a young child, who was barely two year old. it was Naruto. But this is still a partial truth I just discovered the whole thing. This is the shame of our village; we where unwilling to chose to sacrifice one of our own, so instead we chose the easy way and sacrificed a child who was not from our village and who never had a said in his own life. I never knew, until now, that one of the children we have found in the ROOT's base and Naruto were the same person. Like some people in the village I thought that he was Fourth Hokage's son but then I thought about it and I asked myself 'when did sensei had a son?'. And now I have the proof, he just had his appearance modified with a seal in case anyone from Equestria that could recognize him would come to our village." Kakashi sighed he could not believe Konoha had sunk that low, especially his sensei.

"Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him! Then that's why most of the villager acted like that toward him!" exclaimed Sakura.

Rainbow Dash frowned "Acted like what?" her tone carried a lot of aggressiveness; if those villagers had hurt her brother there would be hell to pay.

"Whenever Naruto would walk down the street they would glare at him start to whisper. some even insulted him, if I remember well they called him 'demon brat' and there is also some cases of parents telling their children to stay away from him" The answer only managed to drive Rainbow even more angry, and she was no longer just angry, she was furious, how could they treat him like that! She felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her thought, it was Fluttershy who shook her head and then looked at Naruto with sadness, and Rainbow understood the message, she calmed down since what was important now was that she had found her brother and that he needed her help, she would make sure no one would hurt him ever again.

"Sorry, But something confuse me. Even now Naruto don't look that much like you" said Rarity.

"Normal, he has my dad's eyes and coat, and mom's mane while for me it's reversed, I've got mom's coat and eyes and dad's mane" explained Rainbow.

"What you're not telling me those multicoloured clown hair are actually genetic" shouted Sakura out of surprise.

"What! got a problem with my hair! And beside I pity your foal if your howler monkey voice is genetic, if you'll have any that is" shot back Rainbow.

"Of course I will have kid! Once I marry Sasuke-kun!" replied Sakura squealing the last part.

"Even more reason to pity their foals, between the emo arrogance and the howler monkey voice…" said Rarity

"Don't you dare say anything! Sasuke-kun is perfect!" screeched Sakura

"Yeah! Look at the great charming prince… wait, what is that cloud…Rainbow?" asked Applejack, Indeed Sasuke had a small black cloud hovering over his head.

"Don't look at me; this is what is called an emo-cloud, the guy made it by brooding" replied Rainbow Dash holding her hands up in defence.

"This looks funny! I want to make an emo-cloud!" cheered Pinkie trying to brood for five second before giving up since she could not stop smiling.

The scene made Kakashi and Twilight smile but Twilight lost her smile as she asked "It won't be that simple isn't it?"

Kakashi understood what she meant "Yes, due to his special status as a jinchuriki influential members of the council see him as a war asset. This is why as soon as we leave Wave Country we will go our separate ways and you will take Naruto with you, I will write a fake report about how Naruto was captured by unknown ninjas during an ambush, I heard from Jiraya-sama that an organization is actively hunting down Bijuus so it won't be hard to make it believable, and if they discover that you have Naruto…"

"We will answer that we saved him and discovered his true identity, making him a citizen of Equestria and that if they try to take him back they risk a diplomatic incident. And I'm sure that once I made my report princess Celestia will want the other abducted foals back" Replied Twilight who saw Kakashi pale somewhat "If she is anything like what the ROOT reported…I'd hate to be the one to piss her off, because she is described as being able to command the sun"

Twilight nodded "It's true that princess Celestia is able to raise and set the sun, and your report about Equestria must be a bit outdated if you think she is the only pony of that level, since her sister princess Luna is back as well." This piece of information made Kakashi livid 'Celestia has a sister! Damn, I hope the council won't do anything stupid'

Tsunami coughed a bit to gather the attention "Well everyone should go to sleep , we have the two guest rooms ready" originally the house had only one guest room but Tsunami made a second room so she could rent it to travellers; but nowadays there was nearly no traveller that came to Wave anymore with Gato's tyranny .

Rainbow Dash carried Naruto to the room Where she and the other main six would sleep, Sakura tried to protest telling that Naruto was a ninja of Konoha to which Rainbow replied "He is my brother, nothing else matter, now good night" she shut the door in Sakura's face. Fluttershy looked at her with some concern "You've been kind of harsh with her, don't you think? She is just worried for her friend"

Rainbow scoffed "some friend she is! She stood there doing nothing while the rest of her village was abusing Naruto!"

Outside Sakura had heard everything 'She is right, I've seen nothing or I did not want to see' she thought sadly as she went to the other room to take some rest.

_The next morning _

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a futon with someone else holding him tightly. Naruto realized who it was 'That's the girl who attacked Kakashi-sensei, what was her name? Rainbow… Rainbow Dash, yeah that's it! But why are we in the same bed? Is it because I saved her? I hope she did not fall for me because she must be something like four or five years older than me. Why does my back feel weird all of sudden' Naruto realized that there was something on his back that he could move, somewhat like an arm, he made it move again to realize it was wings, yes big feathered wings.

Rainbow opened her eyes to see that Naruto was finally awake "Well looks like you are a heavy sleeper bro" Naruto was shocked. What did she just called him, 'bro', like in her brother!

"WHAT!"

Just outside of the house the rest of the main six and team 7 heard the shout.

"Looks like they are finally awake" said Rarity with a giggle.

"I don't understand, why not wake them up?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, They were just too cute sleeping together" answered Fluttershy.

"Yeah and I'll have to start preparing Naruto's party, after all everyone love parties and he absolutely need one since I said I would make one for him when he would find his family and since his family is rainbow's the party have to be cool and…" Pinkie pie kept talking at such a fast pace that no one could understand what she was saying, until Applejack put her hand over Pinkie's mouth to shut her up "We get it sugar-cube, but it can wait till we are back in Ponyville"

Back in the room after some explanation from Rainbow Dash Naruto finally understood but was still sceptic about being a winged pony.

"Okay sis but tell me, how do you put these away?" asked Naruto pointing at his wings.

"Oh that's right you don't know how to fly and I guess you are not used to your wings yet. All you have to do is fold your wing and they will disappear and when you want them back you just have to want to spread them, I discovered this when I arrived in this world " explained Rainbow as Naruto did as he was told and indeed hi wings disappeared into his back.

"But tell me will you teach me how to fly? Please?" asked Naruto using the most powerful weapon that a kid has, the puppy eyes.

Rainbow chuckled a bit at her brother's antics "Don't worry but you will have to rest for a bit because if you remember you got yourself a nasty wound on your back, now you will let me change your bandages" Naruto nodded and turned around so Rainbow could undo his bandages, but the Pegasus did not expect that when the bandage would be off she would see a scar instead of a bleeding wound, and what shocked her was that the scar seemed to fade slowly but surely. 'The hay! This shouldn't be possible! He got his back slashed with big ass sword and the following morning the wound is already sealed! And it's not as marked as it should be!' At this moment Kakashi and Fluttershy entered in the room as they wanted to check on the blond since he was awake.

"Hey Kakashi! Naruto's wound is already sealed, do you know how it happened?" asked Rainbow.

"I already told you about Naruto tenant, well he can heal nearly anything" replied Kakashi.

"You-you told her" stuttered Naruto worried about what his sister might think.

Rainbow was quick to reply "Yes I know about the fur-ball, but I'm not one of those biased bastard you had back in your village. I'm your sister you can trust me, I won't turn on you no matter what anypony could say about you " This cut short any worries Naruto could have because for the first time someone who knew did not care about the fox at all, because even Iruka at first saw only the fox.

"Well I have to give instruction to Sakura and Sasuke for their training so we'll see each other later Naruto" Kakashi waved his hand as he exited the room.

Naruto tried to protest "Hey wait I have to-" Rainbow stood in his way and said "Ho no you don't you may no longer bleed but you are still hurt so you stay in bed"

"But-" before Naruto could say anything else he received a glare from Fluttershy "No but mister you are hurt so now you stay here and rest!" Naruto went back to the futon as he was told, because Fluttershy's glare seemed to have some strange powers that forced him to obey.

A little later When There was no one in the room, Naruto sneaked out through the windows and went on his own to the forest for a walk, he arrived to a clearing with a small stream and something in the stream caught his eye, Naruto took it out of the water and inspected it. It was some sort of glowing blue crystal. Naruto looked at ti for while then he heard steps. He turned around to see a young woman with long black hair. "Oh excuse me. I did not expect to encounter someone, my name is Haku and you are?"

"Naruto, the future Hokage! Glad to meet you!" Answered Naruto giving a thumb up with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Oh really? So you want to be the strongest ninja of your village. Can I ask you why?" inquired Haku genuinely curious.

Suddenly Naruto's smile disappeared as he started to think about it "Well, now that I think about it I'm not sure, at first I wanted to gain the respect of the villagers but now I don't feel like I want it anymore. I have found that I still have a family when I thought that was alone, and now that I think about it I don't know if I should leave the village to go with my family or stay in the village as there is people who care for me there but there is also a lot of people who hate me"

Haku thought about it and answered carefully "Well you should go with your family, if those people really care about you, they should be able to understand, and beside your place is where the person that care the most for you is"

"Thank you miss Haku, I should leave now because I sneaked out of the house, my sister is gonna kill me when she find out" replied Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm a boy" Haku said with a smile seeing Naruto face-fault 'works every time'

Haku chuckled as Naruto ran as fast as he could. Once Naruto was back at Tazuna's he got the welcoming party he expected, Indeed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were there waiting for him.

"Do you have anything to say?" asked Rainbow glaring at Naruto.

"Well I wanted to go for a walk so…" Naruto did not finish his sentence as he felt Fluttershy's glare on him.

"We were worried sick about you! Now you will go back to the room and you will not go out until we say so!" shouted Rainbow making Naruto shiver.

"On the DOUBLE!" added Fluttershy scaring Naruto who ran to the bedroom.

Later this night after everyone was done eating Kakashi talked with his genin about the training, to which Inari the grand son of Tazuna seemed less enthusiast then than the three genins. "Why do you try so hard, you are just gonna die like the other who opposed Gato, this is hopeless"

"Don't say that there's always hope, it's just about never giving up" argued Naruto.

"Shut up you don't know what pain is like!" shot back Inari angry that someone who is not from Wave dared to say that.

Rainbow had enough oh hearing the boy complaining "you are just being bratty, in Equestria we also had a tyrant, but we kicked his butt and believe me he was more dangerous than Gato"

"If you refer to Discord, indeed he was certainly more dangerous than Gato, our princesses fought him alone and won so you should not be so desperate because as Naruto said there is always hope as long as you don't give up" stated Twilight.

Inari was confused, if they had a tyrant worse than Gato how they could win 'but if that's true maybe there's still some hope'.

_The next morning_

This morning the Twilight Applejack and Rainbow dash went with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi to the bridge to protect Tazuna while Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie pie stayed with Tsunami and Inari just in case.

"Well thanks for your help if we keep this rhythm the bridge will be finished at the end of the week!" exclaimed Tazuna as he looked at how fast the bridge was advancing. Everything has been peaceful until the bridge was suddenly blanketed in mist that the group recognized all too well.

"Oh and here comes the psychopath of the bloody mist with his giant butcher knife" muttered Applejack face-palming.

"It's the Demon of the bloody mist and my sword is a Zanbatō! I hope you ready because this time you are not getting out of here alive" shouted Zabuza

"Oh please I'm just gonna clear the mist again and this time I will kick your butt for what you have done to my brother!" replied Rainbow as she created a tornado but to her surprise the mist did not lessen. Zabuza laughed "Did you really think I would make the same mistake twice? I thickened this mist with a lot more chakra than the last one, and this time you won't be able to dispel it. Oh and just a fair warning this time I'm not alone"

"Looks like it's gonna be a whole lot harder than the last time" muttered Twilight, Kakashi nodded at the statement, they were not in a very comfortable position.

_Back at Tazuna's house _

Tsunami was currently explaining how everything changed in Wave at Gat's arrival and the reason of Inari's behaviour. When she explained how Inari's father was cruelly executed by Gato because he opposed him Pinkie pie's hair flattened and she cried, Rarity, Fluttershy were also saddened by the on other hand looked sad but also serious and determined 'I will show Inari that heroes still exist, dattebayo!'.

Suddenly they heard a crash coming from the door, Rarity and Pinkie rushed to find themselves in front of two thugs who unsheathed their katana ready to attack. Rarity used her magic to hurl a flower pot at one of them who did not expect the flower pot to dodge his sword to fly right in his face. Pinkie took out ,from only Celestia knows where, a bomb and a lighter.

Now the remaining thug was scared shitless "Wait maybe we can talk about this!"

Pinkie seemed to think about it for a second then shook her head and ignited the bomb man who tried to run away but as he made his first steps outside of the house the bomb collided with his head and exploded in a rather strange way since the smoke was pink and when it cleared the thug was covered by something pink and sticky that looked like bubblegum he was also covered of streamers.

They went back inside to see that Naruto was no longer there. "Where is Naruto?" asked Rarity.

"I thought he was with you. Oh no! He must be on the way to the bridge! He was worried for the others!" replied Fluttershy.

Now Rarity was worried "Oh no! Rainbow is going to kill us, if something happen to him!"

Outside of the house Naruto was having his first experience in flying, he did as he could to go high in the sky to see where the bridge is once he finally saw it he dived for it gaining speed lots of speed.

"Faster, faster, I need to go faster than this!" said Naruto as he felt pressure and a lot of resistance from the air as his speed increased "come on just a little bit!" Naruto did not notice that the air around of him started to glow "I said faster dattebayo!" suddenly there was a bright rainbow coloured flash and Naruto's speed went high to high for him to control! Naruto awkwardly dodged the trees on his way nearly crashing into one three times. "Wait stop this is too fast! Argh how do I slow down?! where is the freaking brake on those stupid wings"

_Meanwhile on the bridge_

Things were not really going the way Kakashi expected, his student were trapped in Haku's ice mirror dome while he and Twilight,Rainbow, and Applejack were facing the assault of Zabuza's clones.

Suddenly there was a sudden gust of wind, nothing like Kakashi ever felt before, it was so strong that the mist was cleared , and spreading in the sky was rainbow coloured Kakashi did not recognise the phenomenon it was not the case of the ponies "A Sonic Rainboom! But how Rainbow Dash is here!" exclaimed Twilight.

As if to answer her question Naruto appeared in a burst of speed passing right through Haku's mirrors pushing Sakura and Sasuke outside of the dome, but still Naruto could not stop himself.

Rainbow dash had a surge of pride"ha! my brother did a sonic Rainboom on his first flight! That's awesome!"

"Well we don't call him Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja for nothing" stated Kakashi.

"But why is he not landing now?" asked Applejack seeing Naruto doing all he could to not fly away from the bridge.

"Damn it! He is out of control!" shouted Rainbow now worried because at this speed any collision with some obstacle was dangerous jinchuriki or not.

Naruto suddenly had an idea as he looked at the bridge, he dived right into the water, he landed with a resouding splash! finally loosing his uncontrollable speed he went back to the surface "Last time I fly without having someone training me first" he said as Rainbow went to pick him up and bring him on the bridge "You know I don't know if I should kill you for making me so worried or if I should just be proud of you for performing a sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow said ashe hugged Naruto tightly, a bit too tight maybe "I -can't- breath- sis" Rainbow released him , after she could not kill her brother with a hug she was not Pinkie pie.

"Well since the mist is no longer here we can finally fight back… wait what's that!" asked Kakashi as he saw a crowd on the other side of the bridge. It was Gato with an army of hired mercenary.

"Gato, why are you here? And why did you bring an army? I don't need help to do my work" Zabuza said spiting the name of the small businessman as if it was an insult.

"Well you see I thought you were not worth the price I pay to hire you so I decided to kill you and your associate, after all you can't even get rid of bunch of girls and kids" explained Gato who snapped his fingers giving to the thugs the order to kill everyone.

"Looks like we are no longer enemies" stated Kakashi looking at Zabuza who nodded "Yes if we want come out of here alive we will need to work together it seems" but before any of the thugs charged there was multiple explosion and all of the thugs were stuck in some sticky pink substance.

"Better late than never!" shouted Pinkie accompanied by the villagers of Wave who had brought anything they could use as weapons, even Inari was there with a crossbow. Gato tried to flee but Rainbow grabbed him by the back of his suit "Where do you think you're going bastard!" she threw at the villagers who beat him to death.

Twilight stared at Rainbow "Okay maybe I should not have done that" Rainbow said massaging her neck.

"Doesn't matter we can now start looking for the reason of our mission" Twilight pulled out what looked like a compass except that it does not seemed to point the north. "okay we have to go to, wait what?" suddenly just after Twilight made a few steps in a direction the compass pointed in the opposite direction.

"What's the matter Twilight" said Naruto who went to stand in front of her, th compass was now pointing right in front of her. Her eyes widened in realization "Maybe..Naruto! Could you move to the right please!" Naruto did as he was told and as expected the compass pointed in his direction again. "Naruto, by any chance have you find some sort of crystal shard?"

Naruto pulled out the crystal he had found showing it to Twilight who took it. "Well looks like we finally found it, thank you Naruto."

"Okay but what is it?" asked Naruto confused as he did not understand what made this crystal so special.

"This is a shard of the Star-Crystal a powerful artefact made by Star Swirl the bearded, you see it has been shattered by accident, we have been able to retrieve all the shards except this one and the problem was that without this shard in our world the others were instable and risked to produce a disaster, Thank you Naruto" explained Twilight.

_A week later at the bridge_

The bridge is now finished it is now time for everyone to say goodbye.

"Well thank you for everything" said Tazuna

"Don't mention it but next time you have a Tyrant call us we'll bring more people" joked Applejack.

After some goodbye the Team 7 minus Naruto and the main six accompanied by our favourite knucklehead parted ways. Naruto don't know what await him, but he was ready, after all he will not be alone this time.

"So grandpa what name will you give to the bridge" asked Inari

"The great Rainbow Bridge" answered Tazuna with a chuckle.

**END CHAPTER**

**Night Sky: I hope you liked it, so review and please don't flame me.**


	3. Chapter 2: A New life

**Night Sky: Hello guys I'm really happy you like my story so much. And before reading this chapter look at my account, I put a link to picture that I use for Dashie's parents.**

Chapter 2:

A new life

After parting ways with team 7 the main six and Naruto went to a small clearing in the woods to be sure that no one would see them. Twilight took out the compass that she used to detect the star-crystal shard and put said shard on the glass of the compass. Suddenly the arrow stated to spin at high speed and the compass started to shine brighter and brighter.

"Naruto, I hope you don't feel nauseous" whispered Rainbow.

Naruto felt confuse because the question seemed so random. "What do you mean?"

Rainbow did not have the time to answer as the compass light became blinding. Naruto suddenly felt pulled by some strange force into what felt like an endless fall, he kept falling for a long time, then suddenly it felt like he was in a violent whirlpool, he felt nauseous and wanted to throw up. When it ended he opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by ponies that somewhat looked like the six girl he was with, he also felt that something was wrong with his back, and he was on all four, but the problem was not what he could feel but what he could no longer feel, his hands and feet. Naruto looked at where his hand should have been to see…hooves!

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Naruto starting to trot all over the room they were in "wait, room? I don't remind entering any kind of building!"

"Well looks like you brought someone with you Twilight" Naruto turned around to see …two winged unicorns?! 'They got crowns… that mean! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! The princesses, and it seems that my sister influence already start to show up! What to do? Should I bow?' thought Naruto.

"Oh this Rainbow Dash's brother, and I'll explain it later because I discovered something; but we've got the missing shard"

Celestia smiled "Thank you Twilight, once again you and your friends proved that we could count on you"

"Well we are just doing our duty, Princess" replied Applejack.

Twilight gave the shard to Celestia who ordered a guard to bring the other shards. The guard came back with a small red box that he opened to reveal a pile of crystals.

"keep your distances while we restore the crystal, it might react violently" explained Luna as she and Celestia started to focus, their horns golwed and the shards started to fly and to put themselves together to form a five pointed star that shone brightly for a moment, flashing a few times before slowly dimming.

"The crystal is now stable, well Twilight what did you discover that is so important" asked Celestia.

Twilight started her report "Princess, we have discovered that some foalnappings that happened years ago has actually been done by an organization from the other world that is populated by a species named human, the organization's name is the ROOT, it is illegal and the authorities seemed to have disbanded the cell that was responsible for the abductions and they are ready to send back the foals to Equestria. But Naruto is a different case…he is a jinchuriki" Naruto looked down as Twilight said the word 'Jinchuriki'.

"What those this word 'Jinchuriki' mean?" asked Luna confused.

Twilight looked at Naruto "Well… roughly… it mean 'sacrifice'" Celestia had lost her smile and both her and Luna stared in confusion as Twilight continued "Naruto is the container of a demon, in the human world there is nine of these demons that they call Bijuus, the hidden villages that are military organization use them as weapons by sealing them away into hosts, like Naruto who hold the most powerful of them, and the host are ,from what I've been told, often feared, hated, and mistreated like Naruto was."

Now Celestia did not knew what to think as different emotions mixed up in her mind: sadness ,confusion ,anger ,outrage. But as a ruler that had gone through ages she learned to keep her emotions in check as an outburst was unbecoming of a princess, but such was not the case of her sister who was rather _vocal_ about how she felt.

"**THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE THEY!? TRYING TO MAKE A YOUNG COLT INTO A WEAPON! ONE** **THAT DOES NOT EVEN BELONG TO THEM! AND AS IF IT WAS NOT ENOUGH THEY HAVE THE GALL TO MISTREAT HIM, AND HATE HIM FOR SOMETHING **_**THEY**_** DID!"** all of this was said using the _Traditional Canterlot royal voice_ which made everyone flinch especially Naruto who never heard anything like this before, and let's be honest this time it was so loud that the entire castle was shaken.

"Luna please, I can understand how you feel, but what did I told you about the voice? And beside there's no point in scaring this young colt" scolded Celestia with a somewhat amused smile.

"Sorry" blurted Luna blushing a bit with embarrassment, seeing she nearly blew everypony's eardrums and that Naruto cowered in a corner.

'And I thought Sakura's voice was loud!' thought Naruto not daring to look at the princess of the moon fearing another shout.

Rainbow immediately flied over him "Come on Naruto it's alright no one is gonna hurt you" Naruto hesitantly stepped forward, Celestia approached him her horn starting to glow, Naruto felt like she was examining him.

"Well at least the seal is solid" muttered Celestia still angry that someone could have done that to a child.

"Yes that's maybe the only good thing they did" growled Rainbow.

"Anyway, it is practically time for me to raise the moon, so I suggest that you stay at the castle for the night" said Luna to which Celestia nodded.

"Thank you your highnesses" replied Twilight with a bow.

Celestia chuckled "This is the least we could do; after all you and your friends have done so much for us, a night is not really much" Celestia looked at Naruto who felt uneasy since he had never seen anyone looking at him this way except for a few peoples, looking at him with compassion.

But the attention was soon caught by something weird; The Star-Crystal started to glow brightly and flied close to Naruto making circles around the surprised colt.

Celestia stared in surprise "It seems the Crystal is somehow reacting to Naruto for some reason"

Curious Twilight choose to ask the question on her mind "You never told us what the crystal is princess, so what kind of artefact is it?"

"Well it is quite difficult to explain, it is an experiment of Star Swirl, but I never really knew what kind of experiment, I thought it was some sort of failed and very unstable magic amplifier that risked destroying a large era if not stabilized" answered Celestia "But looks like there is more to it than I thought, I think Naruto should keep it, and should anything happen report it right a way"

_Later that night_

Naruto sneaked out of the room he shared with Rainbow who would not stay away from her brother after the last time he sneaked out, Naruto had to fake falling asleep for his sister to finally sleep. He went to the garden of the castle as quietly as possible being careful that no guard would see him. Naruto had sneaked out because he could not sleep, things happened so fast and everything was now so different. A week ago he slept in an old apartment in an uncomfortable bed, the villagers hated him and either ignored his existence or glared at him and he was alone. But now all of a sudden he had a family and he was surrounded by peoples that did not hate him and even cared for him, he was even staying for the night in a castle at the invitation of two princesses! And this weird crystal… This world was really different, maybe too different… Naruto sighed, all of this was too sudden he needed sometime to sort this out. As Naruto walked through the garden he heard a beating of wing, it was closing in.

"Naruto, What are you doing here?" Naruto turned around to see Luna who seemed concerned, and it was no surprise, a young colt wandering around on his own in the middle of the night was not something normal.

"Well…you see, it's just that things are complicated"

"Let me guess, you can't sleep because things around you have changed and you feel kind of lost" said Luna.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto

"I was the same as you some time ago"answered Luna with a bit of sadness.

Naruto was now confused, how the princess could have gone through this "really?"

"Yes, you see a long time ago I was jealous of my sister, and I felt alone because no matter how beautiful the nights I made were, the ponies just kept sleeping. In the end the loneliness and jealousy became hatred and It twisted me I became the mare known as Nightmare Moon, and fought against my sister who sealed me in the moon. When I finally came back and was freed from Nightmare Moon, *sigh* I was just as lost as you. Everything was now different as a lot of time had passed by, I was only remembered as a monster, people feared me and things were now so different" a small tear ran down Luna's cheek when remembering how she felt during the Nightmare Night when everypony was afraid of her "But Twilight was there to help me, I was not as alone as I thought. Don't worry everything is gonna be alright, the ponies of Equestria are nothing like the villagers of Konoha, give them a chance."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you princess"

Luna smiled back and chuckled "That's nothing, but please call me Luna there is just me and you we can talk to each other like friends. But I think you should go back to your sister, if she wakes up to see that you're gone… well, you know how she would react"

"Overreact would be more like it, but I would like to stay outside for a bit longer" answered Naruto.

"Well I would not mind having some company" added the still smiling Luna 'He is so cute, but a bit to young for me' thought the princess of the night with a chuckle.

_The next morning_

After Leaving the castle and hour of travel Naruto and the main six arrived at Ponyville. When Naruto saw the small town the first thing that bothered him was the sky, there was a Pegasus who was busting clouds with her bare hooves!

'How the hell is this even possible?! Clouds are not even solid!' thought Naruto.

"Oh well guess this is a different world, after all, the princesses raise and set the moon and the sun, so why the pegasi would not control the climate" Naruto said to himself.

Rainbow laughed seeing that Naruto stared in awe at something that was just everyday life in Ponyville "Yup! And it's supposed to be my job but well being on mission and all, had to let someone else do the job…"

Naruto was about to say something when out of the blue what looked like a machine that looked like nothing he had seen before, it made a lot of noise and kind of scared him. There was an orange filly on it, but the filly obviously did not see the pothole in front of her and the front wheel of her scooter got stuck in it and she was propeled in the air, she had the chance to be caught in time by Rainbow Dash. "Whoa! Hey Scootaloo what did I told you about being careful with the pothole?"

"Sorry got carried away when I heard you were finally coming back, guess I kind of missed you" replied the orange filly hugging Rainbow who hugged back "Yeah missed you too Scoot'." Then Scootaloo noticed something or rather somepony that she had never seen before,a young colt that was hiding behind Fluttershy "Hello, I'm Scootaloo, and you are?"

Naruto stared at Scootaloo fore a few minutes and replied "Naruto…"

"Excuse him Scoot' my brother is kind of disoriented, things are really different where he come from" explained Ranbow dash getting a confused look from the orange pegasus."Your brother? Didn't knew you had one"

"Well you see it's quite complicated and I don't want to talk about it" replied Rainbow looking away from Scootaloo.

'There's something strange, why is she so unwilling to talk about it?' thought the young filly, but her train of thought was interrupted by something that no one really expected, the star-crystal floated out of Naruto's saddlebag and began spinning around Scootaloo and then went back to Naruto's bag.

"Okay that was awkward" muttered Naruto.

"Awkward! What the hay is this freaky crystal thing?!" shouted Scootaloo who clearly did not expected this and was obviously freaked out.

Twilight tried to calm the young pegasus "Don't worry it's just some old relic given to Naruto by Princess Celestia we are not sure yet of it's true nature, but it's not dangerous anymore"

Scootaloo was not convinced and stared at Naruto or rather his bag, but this did not make much difference for the ex-blonde who felt nervous 'Please, not again'.

"Well guess if Twilight say it's not dangerous, then it is not, but please, leave this freaky crystal in a corner next time" Scootaloo said still a bit nervous.

Rarity chuckled " Well Why don't you go with Naruto and show him around the town" Scootaloo nodded and dragged a now terrified Naruto on her scooter and departed.

"Rarity do you know what you just did?" asked Twilight.

The fashionist gave a confused look to the purple unicorn "You know that Scootaloo is most likely going to join SweetyBelle and Applebloom?"

"I still don't see were is the problem" replied Rarity.

Twilight sighed "If you don't know it yet Naruto is notorious prankster and you just let him go with the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

Rarity's eyes widened in realization of what she had just done"Oh my Stars! This is a recipient for disaster!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on, it's just gonna be some harmless pranks" to which Applejack replied "Yeah like that time mah sister messed with Zecora's stuff and got the Cutie-pox"

Rainbow was now starting to worry now that she remembered the danger the Cutie Mark Crusaders put themselves through to get their cutie-marks "Okay you made a point there, let's find them!"

_Meanwhile_

After some very uncomfortable moments being scared to near death by Scootaloo's driving skills, Naruto sighed in relief as the scooter stopped by a tree house.

"Here is the base of the Cutie Mark Crusader!" announced Scootaloo with a lot of pride.

"Cutie mark? What is this?" the question shocked Scootaloo who gapped like a fish for a few seconds "Did you live under a rock or something? Everypony knows that a cutie-mark is the mark that appear on a pony's flank when he or she had foundhis or her special talent, you and I are what some call blank-flanks we have yet to discover our special talent"

"And what are the Cutie mark crusaders? Some kind of club to search your special talent?"

"Yup pretty much" Scootaloo replied.

Once in the tree house Naruto was greeted by the sight of two filly; a unicorn with white coat and a mane that had strak of purple and pink, and an earthpony with yellow coat and red hair.

"Hello Scootaloo, who is this guy with you?" Applebloom asked not recognizing the new pony.

"It's Naruto, Rainbow Dash's brother" Answered Scootaloo.

"Huh, I didn't knew that she had a brother" Sweetie Belle said now getting really curious.

"Oh well you must be happy, I mean since Rainbow accepted to be your sister so that make Naruto your brother too" added Applebloom with a smile.

Naruto looked at Scootaloo with hope "Really?"

"Well…" was all Scootaloo could say before being tackled to the ground an hugged tightly.

"Yosh! I got a little sister!" shouted Naruto.

This got an immediate reaction from Scootaloo "'Little' we are the same age!"

"Don't think so, I'm thirteen, and you are?"

Scootaloo grimaced "Tweleve but I'll be thirteen in a week"

"I'm still older than you!" the two kept bickering until Scootaloo thought about something "Hey Sweetie Belle! How do you know about Rainbow and me?"

"Let's just say my sister has her ways" Everyone in Ponyville knew that Rarity was gossip queen and if there was somepony who knew every secret of this small town it was her. At this moment Naruto felt something moving in his sadllebag 'Oh not again!' and as expected the Star crystal went ou of the bag to fly around Sweetie Belle and Applebloom who stared at the flying jewel as it went back to Naruto's bag.

"Sorry it was not suppose to happen! It is princess Celestia who gave it to me so don't ask I don't know what it is exactly" Naruto said trying to avoid having two panicked filly yelling at him.

"Well if the princess gave it to you it can't be dangerous" Sweetie Belle said trying to calm down.

"Maybe but this thing is still kinda freaky" Apple bloom added staring at Naruto's bag.

"Anyway, Naruto is new so we should give him a tour of Ponyville" Scootaloo said as she finally pried herself from Naruto's embrace, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom nodded, and once again Naruto was in for ride on Scootalloo's scooter.

_Hours Later_

Rainbow Dash was in the sky looking for Naruto and When she finally sighted him she sighed in relief as he was just sitting with the Cutie mark crusaders at Sugarcube Corner "Hey Naruto! I see you are alright, so what do you think of Ponyville?"

"Hi Sis! Well ,so far I like everything and everyone here! Except Scootaloo's driving!" Naruto said grimacing a bit at the thought of the orange pegasus' driving.

"Hey my driving is not that bad!" Scootaloo shouted in protest.

"Sorry but your scooter scare the crap out of me" replied Naruto.

Rainbow chuckled at the kids' antics "Well we should get home Naruto because it's getting late, and you Scootaloo I'll see you tomorrow for your flight lesson as usual"

Naruto followed Rainbow suddenly finding it more difficult to fly now than it was back in the human world Rainbow Dash looked at her brother seeing he had trouble flying, 'Oh right, his wings are smaller and weaker than they were back in the other world' thought the cyan pegasus as she took the young colt on her back.

"Hold on tight bro" Naruto just had the time to nod before the sudden burst of speed.

When Naruto saw Rainbow's house the thing that shocked him was that it was made of clouds. Naruto flied of hs sister back and layed a hoof on the clouds to find that it felt sort of like cotton but a bit more firm. Once inside While Rainbow prepared the sceond bed, Naruto looked around and found something that caught his eyes. It was a photo of four pegasus, Two adult, a stallion with the same mane as Rainbow but he had the same coat and eye as Naruto, a mare with the same cyan and rose colored eyes as rainbow but purple mane, and then a young smiling Rainbow dash hugging a young colt, 'me' thought photo fell from the frame Naruto looked at the back of the photo to see four names:_Spectrum Blast,Sun Prism,Rainbow Dash, Lightning Flash_

Naruto stayed there comtemplating the photo for while until his sister's voice brought him back to reality "Naruto?"

"Sorry sis, I was just…I wanted to ask, The names on this picture…"

"Oh right, well this is our parents' and well I did not called you by your real name because, well for thirteen years you've been called Naruto even if I found that the name sounded weird at first, but yeah… you real name is Lightning Flash" Rainbow explained with a smile when looking at thepicture.

"Well then you can start calling me by my real name, I mean, I don't plan on going back to Konoha so I'd like to leave the past behind, and beside Lightning Flash sounds way cooler too me!" Naruto repied with a big goofy smile, both pegasus laughed, 'Yup definitly my brother, ans if he came back maybe she will to' thought Rainbow looking at the pitcture, a small tear fell from her eyes.

**End Chapter 2 **

_In the next chapter:_

"_Who are you? And why do you look like sis?"_

"_hey! you faker,stay away from my brother!"_

**Night Sky: I hope you liked it, so bye until next update.**


	4. Chapter 3: Double Rainbow

**Night Sky: I hope you will like this chapter even if it's not to eventful **

Chapter 3 :

Double Rainbow

It was the morning; Rainbow Dash woke up and went to woke Naruto, well, now Lightning Flash. When she was in the room she was greeted by the sight of an empty bed but something else had caught her attention: There was a big cloud floating close too the roof, it seemed quite inviting, the kind of cloud that make you want to take a nap if you are a pegasus.

Rainbow Dash flied close to the cloud to find her brother peacefully sleeping on top of it 'He must have made this cloud during his sleep'

"Hello, raise shine it's time to wake up!" Naruto merely grunted snuggled deeper in his cloud.

"Hey! I said wake up not keep sleeping!" scolded Rainbow Dash.

"Please just five minutes" moaned the sleeping pegasus

"No you wake up now!" Rainbow replied starting to loose her patience.

"Twenty minutes please"

'But he is mocking me!' thought Rainbow who was now getting angry "I… said…WAKE UP!" but the shout has not effect Naruto was still sleeping on his cloud.

Rainbow sighed remembering that she was like that at his age, it seems that the whole make a cloud during your sleep and refuse to wake up thing ran in the family since from what her Dad told her he did it too, suddenly the cyan pegasus' eyes widened as she remembered how her dad woke her up, a sadistic grin spread over her face as she went out the window and came back with a cloud, she jumped on the cloud producing a cascade like rain that drenched Naruto finally waking him up.

"Sis, why did you do that!" asked the young colt staring at his sister who was laughing at him literally rolling on the cloud-ground.

Rainbow calmed down but was still giggling "Sorry bro but you face is just priceless. Now it's time for breakfast, but first you should go to the bathroom to dry yourself"

After drying himself Naruto went to kitchen "Where are the ramens?" he asked himself.

"Ramen? You mean like the noodles? Don't tell me you actually ate that for breakfast?" asked Rainbow who was shocked when Naruto nodded "Yup I ate instant ramen for breakfast, Lunch and diner".

Now Rainbow sent a disapproving look at her brother "Na- Lightning! You can't eat that kind of junk all the time! It's not healthy, and beside how could you keep eating only this without being disgusted! That or having deficiencies! No one taught you to have an healthy diet, who was the one to take care of you?" Naruto seemed to try to look anywhere but in his sister eyes knowing she was not going to like the answer"No one, I lived on my own after being thrown out of the orphanage"

And as Naruto expected it to say that Rainbow Dash was down right pissed would be the biggest understatement in the world, if look could kill and that the pegasus mare was in Konoha, she would have wiped out the entire village, all that Naruto heard was mutterings about talking Celestia into burning Konoha to ground once the other abducted ponies were back. "Well looks like I might have to change a lot of things. So first thing we will do is: getting rid of this obvious and unhealthy ramen-addiction, from now on you will eat ramen only once a week!"

"WHAT!" shouted the young pegasus.

"You heard me well and don't even try to protest!" Naruto ears went flat against his head.

"Oh while I'm still thinking of it , I woke you up because yesterday while I was searching for you I ran Mrs Cheerilee, she is a teacher at school and she is okay to have you joining her class" Rainbow added with a smile; but Naruto was not really happy.

"But sis, I've graduated from the ninja Academy why would I need to go back to school!" complained the colt.

"Maybe but you don't know the first thing about our world" argued Rainbow.

"No I won't go to school! There's just noway I'm going to sit through more boring lectures!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried to ran away only to get grabbed by his tail, Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit finding the situation ironic because usually it was her who got her tail yanked "We can do this the easy way or the hard way"

"Then it will be the hard way!" shot back Lightning taking out a smoke bomb from Celestia knows were and smashed it on the ground producing a smoke screen.

_Meanwhile_

Fluttershy passed by Rainbow's house when she saw smoke coming out of the windows, she immediately went to the cloud-house, there a fleeing Naruto bumped into her.

"What's happening here?" asked Flutteshy.

She got no answer as Naruto was tackled by Rainbow Dash "You will stop acting like a brat and go to school"

"Never! I won't survive an another boring lecture" argued the young pegasus, Fluttershy who now understand what is happening gave Naruto 'the stare' "Mister you will listen to your sister and go to school!" Lightning knew better than to argue with Fluttershy and gave up.

_Moments later at school_

Mrs Cheerilee entered in the classroom "Hello everypony, today we have a new student".

The kids were now whispering excited about the news especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders who already knew who it was.

"Come in Lightning" Cheerilee said

'Lightning? Who is that?" thought Scootaloo who was now confused, since she did not knew of another new pony in Ponyville.

Naruto entered in the class-room causing even more confusion for the crusaders, when Naruto saw their look he gave them a look that they understood as 'I'll explain later'.

"Everypony meet Lightning Flash, he is new he arrived yesterday, so be gentle" but the fillies did not listen to Cheerilee as they looked at Naruto in a way the young pegasus did not like 'Damn it Kami do me what ever you want but not the Fan girls!'

After a not so boring lecture in Naruto's mind because for once the class seemed be a bit more lively instead of boring like it was back home, Naruto thought that he could actually enjoy going to class.

Then he saw the The crusaders coming his way. "So can you finally explain the Lightning Flash name?" asked Scootaloo.

"That's my real name, 'Naruto' it's merely what the people of Konoha, the village were I lived before, named me. And I no longer like it because let say that my life in Konoha was not exactly a happy one,I did not have friends or at least not real ones" explained Lightning.

The three fillies felt kind of sad for Naruto then Sweetie Belle had an idea "Why don't you join us and become a Cutie-Mark Crusader?"

Naruto did not had the time to reply as Diamond Tiara joined the discussion without being invited to "Oh come on blank-flank, you think the new colt want to be a loser like you"

Scootaloo was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it "If you did not notice I am a blank flank! And sincerely I prefer to not have a cutie-mark than having yours or your friend's, really what's your special talent? Wearing a tiara and being a spoiled brat! Come on girls let go somewhere else because I don't feel like dealing with them" Diamond Tiara was silent she clearly did not expect this kind of reply.

"Well let's go to the club house! I have a new idea on how to get our cutie-marks, and I'm one hundred percent sure, it will work!" offered Sweetie Belle

Naruto followed the cutie-mark crusaders to their club-house where he saw something that made hims smile "a piano" it was indeed a very small piano obviously fit for kids,Naruto began to play a few note, then a melody it had a few wrong notes here and there but it still sounded quiet good.

"Whoa Na- Lightning were did you learn to play like this?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well,I saw some peoples playing it back in my village, never had the chance to actually touch one but after observing many times I learned a few thing on my own" explained Naruto a bit nervous.

"Maybe it is your special talent" said Sweetie Belle.

"All of this is good, but Sweetie Belle you told us you had an idea about how to get our cutie-mark, so what is it?" asked Apple Bloom excited at the idea to be so close to get her mark.

Sweetie Belle told them to follow her outside, once outside she took out a piece of paper with a rather complex circle filled with strange symbols, some were awkwardly drawn.

Apple Bloom stared in confusion "What's this?"

"This is a circle for a ritual… that will reveal our destiny!" Sweetie Belle told them trying to sound dramatic.

"So what are you waiting for!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle began the ritual gathering as much magic as she could , the circle started to glow , then the light became blinding and sparks started to fly from the paper.

"Is this supposed to happen?" asked Apple Bloom getting worried as a column of light erupted from the paper but suddenly as it raised in the sky it was interrupted and a big orb of light formed at the top and exploded in a rainbow colored flash, and then nothing everypony and everything was silent.

Finally Scootaloo choose to voice her opinion "Well seem like another failure to me"

"Well, at least it did not blow up this time, and it doesn't seem like something bad happened either" added Apple Bloom looking everywhere to be sure nothing bad happened.

"Spoke too soon Bloom" said Scootaloo.

Then something fell from the sky ,all the four school-pony could see was a cyan blur.

"Whoa!looks like I did it! A Double rainboom!" the voice was definitely male but when the dust cleared Naruto's and Scootaloo's eyes widened as they stared at a stallion with cyan coat rose colored eyes and a rainbow colored mane and tail, the most shocking part was the cutie-mark on the stallion's flank, it was the same as Rainbow Dash!

The stallion looked around him and when he his eyes settled on Naruto, they widened in surprise "This is not possible"

"Lightning this guy is weird let's get out of here" Scootaloo said staring at the stallion who was now gapping like a fish but quickly reacted when Naruto started to move away.

"Hey, please wait!" Naruto stopped and looked at the rainbow-maned stallion "Your name, is it Lightning Dash?" Naruto was confused at the name, but he did not had much time to think about it before being tackled to ground and hugged tightly "I found you I can't believe it! I really did!"

"What the hay are you talking about!" Naruto shouted trying to free himself from the unwanted hug.

The stallion released him and said "I know it may seem sudden to you, but that' the truth, I'm your brother, the name is Rainbow Blitz!"

"Rainbow Blitz? strange sis did not tell me she had a twin brother" replied Naruto.

"What? Who is this 'sis'?" asked Blitz getting suspicious "Is she with those blank masked freak Doesn't matter! I finally found my sister and I'm not going to let them keep her!"

"Are you blind and deaf! I'm a colt! not a filly Dattebayo!" shouted Naruto but the stallion did not seem to listen to him

Naruto was really worried about how he would get out of this , he went near Apple Bloom and whispered "Please don't tell me this kind of thing happen often"

"More than you would think" replied the yellow filly.

"Hey Lightning are you listening to me? Oh, we have wasted enough time let's go back to Ponyville I'm sure you'll like it there" asked Rainbow Blitz

"Sorry mister Blitz but you are already in Ponyville" Sweetie Belle said confused about what was happening

Blitz stared at her and then he noticed something when looking at the other kids 'She looks like Elusive's brother! And this one looks like AJ's,and the last… Scooteroll?! The cutie-mark crusaders?!' "But where the hay am I ?!" shouted the stallion not understanding what was happening.

"Well, things can't get wor-" Naruto was interrupted by Scootaloo's hoof on his mouth.

"Never say that! that's always when you say that kind of things that... things get worse!" said Scootaloo seeing Applejack,Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle coming their way.

"What did you do this time?" asked Twilight who had come as fast as she could after seeing the light.

"Ah hope yah did not mess with Zecora's stuff again,Apple Bloom!" added Applejack.

Rainbow Dash was about to add something when she saw Blitz, she stared for a bit and the stallion mirrored her

"Who the hay are you faker!" they said in unison.

"Who are you calling faker! you, who else!And stop imitating me!It's you who repeat what I say, faker!" all of this was said in unison.

"Lightning, is this the so called 'sis' ?" asked Blitz

"Yes I'm his sister, got a problem with that faker!" shouted Rainbow getting even more angrier 'How can this faker dare to speak to **_my_** brother as if he was his'

'His?' thought Blitz who looked at the colt 'How could I've been so blind, that's a colt!does not matter I still have to deal with the faker'

"Oh excuse me, faker! but really can't you stop imitating me? really, copying my cutie-mark, I bet you can't even do a single sonic rainboom!But I am Equestria's best flier so I understand that I can have some really passioned fans" replied Blitz smugly.

"That's my title you dumb-ass, and I'll have you know that I can perform a double sonic rainboom" shot back Rainbow.

"Not only are you a faker but you are a liar! And beside you talk a lot but I don't see much action, faker!"

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your flank!I hope your ready!"

"Wimpy ladies go first" taunted the rainbow maned stallion, Rainbow threw herself at Blitz and the fight began as the two rolled all over the place trying to topple each other.

Naruto went to try to separate them but stopped as he realized that he could not do hand-signs 'dang that's right I no longer have hand to make sign' thought the young pegasus who none the less tried and slammed his hoofs together trying to use his chakra and he discovered something 'Huh, my chakra seem easier to control and shape, maybe I can...'

**"Kage Bunshin no justsu"** where only one Naruto stood twenty identical copies appeared, making the Cutie Mark Crusaders stare in awe as the twenty Narutos put the two rainbow maned pegasus away from each other.

"Lightning let me go!" said Dash , Twilight who had enough used her magic make them levitate and borrowed AJ's lasso to tie them down.

"Now we can discuss this, first Sweetie Belle I know you copied a page from one of my advanced spell book, can you show me the circle" Sweetie Belle showed the circle to twilight who face hoofed "This is so awkwardly drawn! no wonder it did not work!"

"Where does the Rainbow-stallion come from?" asked Rarity not understanding how this could have happened.

"Well the spell is supposed to show other universes were the time goes faster than in our own, but those are supposed to be the same as our in every other aspects, the circle was so awkwardly drawn that instead of just showing, it extracted someone who is obviously the Rainbow Dash from this another reality than the one targeted." explained Twilight to have everypony staring at her.

"But he is a stallion... how can he be Rainbow Dash's double?" asked Scootaloo.

"He is what Rainbow Dash would have been if she was born a stallion, When you go to an another reality it's like seeing a twisted reflection of your reality " replied Twilight

"What an Alternate reality! then it explain why you all look like familiar except that in my universe you are stallions" exclaimed Blitz

"So in your dimension genders are reversed?" asked Twilight.

"Rarity, as a stallion? now that something I'd like to see" Dash added thinking of what a male Rarity could look like.

"Well we call him Elusive, he is girly, he is a drama queen, and yet it's my friend" answered Blitz.

"Hm! I'm sure he is ten time the stallion you are, a real gentlecolt without a single doubt" shot back Rarity because it was not her Blitz's was talking about and yet it was so she felt she had to defend herself.

"Whatever,but wait! If this is another reality how am I going to get back home" asked Blitz now worried.

Twilight untied the two pegasus " I will try to find a way to send you back to your reality" the unicorn teleported most likely going back to the library to get her work started.

Rainbow Dash looked at her double and said "Well you can come with me at home to wait, I guess you know the way" Blitz nodded.

"I think I should follow them, bye girls" said Naruto following the two pegasus.

During the whole trip to Rainbow's house Blitz kept looking at Naruto who felt uncomfortable under the stallion's gaze.

moment later the three pegasus arrived at home, the first thing that Blitz did was to look at the photo of his, well, his double's family and he said with sadness "You are really lucky to still have your brother..."

"Why your sister,Lightning Dash I think you said, got abducted by blank masked people like I was?" asked Naruto.

Blitz was shocked "How the hay do you know?!"

"He knows because the same thing happened in this reality, and I don't understand you were not on the mission to get the star-crystal shard?" asked Dash

"Yes I was, but I don't see how it relate with this... Oh I knew it the Konoha ninjas lied to me when they said we had all the the abducted foals they had " raged Blitz.

"No wait in the Konoha ninja team in Wave there was someone named Naruto or something close to it?"

"Yup, Naruko we brought her back with us at her teacher's request, we are still searching for her family... you don't mean?!"

"What did happen during the wave mission ? because here Na-Lightning got injured taking a hit for me and it broke the seal thing on him that made him look different" explained Rainbow

"It did not happen in my reality, she was saved by her teacher"

"It explain everything, then all you will have to do is to ask to ask your version of Twilight check her for the seal and break it"

Blitz smiled, he might have a chance to get his sister back, Dash seemed happy that her double was finally smiling somewhat.

"Sis, you remember that you promised Scootaloo that you would give her flight lessons today" said Naruto

realization hit Rainbow "That's right and you also need lessons to!"

"I'll be glad to help with this after all it's not like I'm going anywhere for now" offered Blitz.

Rainbow nodded all three pegasus went for the usual spot near Fluttershy's house were Scootaloo was waiting for them. The lesson or training in the present case started rather rather fast and hard, the two young pegasus discovered what it's like to have to Rainbow for coach the hard way. The lesson did not stop until both were fully exhausted.

"Hey, Scoot' do you think that we could try to make our escape?" asked Naruto.

"I think we should while we still can, I'm a big fan of Rainbow Dash but having both her and her double... this is too much" answered Scootaloo as she and Naruto started to tiptoe while their coaches were planing the next tort- I mean lesson.

When both Rainbow realized that the two young pegasus had disappeared they immediately thought the same thing 'Let's find them'

it took some times for the two Rainbows to find that their charge went in the Everfree along with two other ponies.

"Most likely Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom" said Dash

"We don't have time to waste if these girls are like the cutie mark crusader I know they found a new way to hurt themselves!" added a worried Blitz.

meanwhile deep in the forest

"What are we doing here Scootaloo" asked Sweetie Belle getting worried.

"Getting our Explorer cutie-mark! what else" replied the orange filly full of excitation.

"I'm not sure but I think we already tried this one or something close to it" argued Apple Bloom who was nervous because she heard something coming from the bushes.

"Brrr, this looks like the Forest of Death back in Konoha, except that in Konoha it is surrounded by barriers" Naruto had once went to forest of Death out of curiosity and Iruka was angry at Naruto when he found him saying that it was terribly dangerous.

"Okay,I get it we should turn back now" said Scootaloo as she turned around then back to her friends "Do you remember the way?"

All three school ponies shook their head "So that mean that we are lost?" asked Apple Bloom.

But they did not have the time to answer this question because out of the bushes came an Ursa Minor that growled at them, so Naruto and the crusaders did the most natural thing at the moment they ran away screaming for help.

Meanwhile in the Sky above the forest

"Rah! where are they?" yelled Dash out of frustration.

Blitz was about to say something when what looked like a shooting star went by them.

"The hay was this?" asked Blitz.

"It looked like the Star-crystal... maybe it's going to Lightning because he is in danger!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she went full speed to caught up to the crystal.

As expected the crystal had followed Naruto into the forest, and he and the cutie-mark crusaders had been cornered by an Ursa Minor, the bear raised its paw ready to bring it down for a swipe, but the Star Crystal put itself between the scared school ponies and the beast creating a bubble like Shield repelling the attack.

Dash and Blitz saw red 'How can this filthy beast dare attack my brother and sister!' even if they weren't Scooterroll and Lightning Dash, somehow in Blitz's mind they were.

The poor Ursa Minor was the victim of deluge of aerial assaults, finally the scared animal choose to ran away.

"Ha! Nothing can resist two Rainbow!" said Blitz and Dash doing a bro-hoof.

"Way to go!" "You are awesome!" cheered Naruto and Scootaloo but what they received was a, angry glare from both pegasus"Uh ho".

"What were you thinking putting yourselves in danger like that! you could have died!" shouted Blitz.

"You give us no choice as punishment your training regime will be doubled! and Naruto, no ramen for a month!" Naruto flinched as his sister used his human name and somehow it hurt more than he idea of a whole month without ramen.

"Anyway let's go back to Ponyville, before we run into more problems" said Blitz everyone nodded to this and followed.

Once in Ponyville they were greeted by the sight of Twilight and a Stallion that looked like her.

"Dusk Shine? is that you?" asked Blitz

"Yeah it's me, I'm your friend from your reality, and not Twilight's twin brother" joked the Unicorn with a chuckle

"so I guess that mean you find a way back-" Blitz did not get to finish as he was tackled to ground by a pegasus filly that had the same colors as Naruto.

"Hello bro!" said the excited filly.

"Na-Naruko?"

The filly knocked her brother "It's Lightning Dash Dattebayo!"

'Am I really like that?' thought Naruto.

'Wow you are my other me aren't you?" asked Lightning Dash still hugging Blitz

"Yup the name is Lightning Flash!" replied Naruto

"We don't have time for this you two the rift will close if we don't go fast"said Dusk Shine.

"Okay" muttered a sad Lightning Dash.

"Don't worry maybe we will see each other again" added Lightning Flash.

Lightning Dash nodded, and the whole group went to the Library were the rift stood in the middle of the room.

"Well looks like it'd time to say goodbye" said Dusk Shine

"Yeah looks like it have nice trip bro" said Naruto to Blitz

"I guess we are family in a certain way" said Blitz with a small laugh.

"In a very twisted way!" added Dash laughing as well.

"I really hope we see each other again" said Lightning Dash.

Naruto nodded and the Dusk Shine, Rainbow Blitz and Lightning Dash went through the rift that closed behind them.

"Well finally I thought we would not do it in time" said Twilight.

"Yeah right but you have a report to do to princess Celestia because the Star-crystal has done something strange, it flied out of my house right into the Everfree Forest to protect Lightning and the crusaders as if it was sentient." said Rainbow.

"Now this is weird I read a lot about the work of Star Swirl the Bearded but he never created anything sentient. the mystery only thickened" said Twilight.

End Chapter

_In the next chapter:_

_"Whoa another new colt! but did you see his wing they are weird"_

_"And he is not the only new pony look who is this mare?"_

_Chapter4: The Musician_


	5. Chapter 4: Will you be my friend?

**Night Sky: So as some of you must have guessed the previous Chapter was inspired by '****On a Cross and Arrow' from Terrichance who is an awesome writer, those who guessed get a muffin (yes muffin I'm a die-hard derpy-fan, got problem with that) **

Chapter 4:

Will you be my friend?  


It was a new day in Ponyville, like any other young colt his age Naruto had to go to school, but he had taken a liking to Mrs Cheerilee's. it's been a week since he arrived, he was now perfectly integrated in the cutie-mark crusaders and much to Rainbow's worry he followed them in all of their 'adventures', he also developed some sort of friendly rivalry with Scootaloo since he was now able to fly even if it was still awkward sometimes, this gave Scootaloo the drive to catch up to him and be able to fly as well. and it did not help that by accident Rarity opened her mouth to let lose the rumor that Naruto was the second pony to perform a sonic-rainboom, and this rumor spread even faster when it was confirmed to be true, giving even more fan-girls to Naruto and more determination to Scootaloo to better herself.

Naruto had to sneak in the class room to avoid the fan-girls, thankfully he could count on his friends; Scootaloo used firecrackers to gather the fangirls attention while Naruto tiptoed his way in the classroom. Once everypony was in the class it was Mrs Cheerilee's turn to show up."Hello everypony today we have a new student! yes I know, again, but it is so good to meet new people. Night Sky you can come in"** (A/N: He is not a self insert but an OC created for RP before I made my account!)**

a young colt entered the class room shyly walking slowly and looking around him obviously nervous , he had a navy blue coat, cyan mane and tail, and purple eyes, bu the most shocking features were his wings, bat wings.

"Night Sky lived in Cloudsdale but his family recently moved in Ponyville, so I hope you will be kind to him" seeing the poor bat-pony was unable to say anything Cheerilee pointed to the seat next to Naruto that has miraculously been left untouched by the fan-girls, well it was not that big of miracle since this seat was also just in front of Scootaloo's who don't take kindly to the fan-girl bothering her friend. Night Sky sat down but he was still nervous because everyone was staring at him and he could hear them chat, he knew they where talking about him. after some time it was finally time for the break

Night choose to stay away from the other ponies since he did not felt comfortable when surrounded by a crowd, but alas the other ponies were too curious because they saw his kind only once when Princess Luna visited them, and well the Night guard aren't really the most talkative ponies you can come across. But there was one pony that disliked the fact Night Sky was getting all the attention more than said bat pony, it was Diamond Tiara 'How can they be interested in this- this freak!' she thought as she walked up to the them and tried to get the attention back to her "Ahem! really what make you so interested in this loser! he is nothing special!"

Silver Spoon nodded "Yeah just another blank-flank loser!"

"And Don't you know about what he is! everypony knows that bat-ponies only come out at night but this one come out in the broad day light, he is a freak!" added Diamond Tiara 'take that! this is what you get for stealing the attention from me!'

Night Sky bowed his head tears ran down his face 'It's happening... again'

Diamond Tiara smirked 'Now the final blow!' she thought.

Naruto and crusaders saw the whole scene and they did not like this one bit,especially Naruto who did not take kindly to bullies. Narutp and Scootaloo lighted firecrackers and threw them , the explosion made diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon nearly jump out of their skin because the firecrackers landed just behind them.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Silver Spoon glaring at the crusaders.

"What are **you** doing! Mrs Cheerilee said to be kind and you are making him cry!" Apple Bloom argued.

Diamond Tiara scoffed "Hm! Whatever, make this freak part of your group if you want blank-flank, you'll have another loser to call friend"

Scootaloo glared at the two arrogant fillies who finally left them alone "These two are really a pain in the flank!"

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked to Night Sky.

"Why did you help me?" asked the confused bat-pony.

Now it was Naruto who was confused "Since when do you need a reason to help someone? by the way my name is Lightning Flash, but do like everybo-pony, call me Lightning. are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm used to this. I just hoped that it would not happen again...everypony seemed so nice when I arrived" said Night Sky as he walked away

Naruto's eyes widened 'again, so he is kinda like me!' he thought Naruto "Hey Night wait!" but the bell rang and it was time to go back to class "guess I will have to ask later" thought Naruto.

_Later after school _

Naruto looked for Night Sky and saw him going to hide behind bushes, curious Naruto followed him.

Night Sky was seemingly staring at a rock 'What is he doing?' Naruto thought confused by the strange behavior. Night's eyes started to glow and the rock began to levitate.

"Holycow!" shouted Naruto 'this is magic! he is doing freaking magic without being a unicorn!' thought Naruto

Night gasped and stopped what he was doing leaving the rock fall to the ground "Oh please I-I'm s-sorry d-don't tell anypony please!" stuttered Night Sky nervously backing away from Naruto.

"Whoa calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you" Naruto said trying to calm the panicked Bat-pony

"O-okay, most pony would have already ran away screaming that I'm a freak...so I guess you are not that bad" Night Sky said still a bit nervous.

"Hey relax I can do things too! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **see?" Night was surprised by the sudden appearance of three clones.

"Wow o-okay, well I guess that if you can do that I can trust you"

The cutie-mark crusaders had followed Naruto "You guys really have cool tricks!" Scootaloo said scaring Night Sky

"Relax as Lightning already told you nopony is gonna hurt you, not everypony is like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon" Apple Bloom said trying to get Night to calm down.

"Okay but please don't surprise me again like that" Night Sky said still a bit shaken.

"In this case we better try to not run into Pinkie Pie" Sweetie Belle said knowing that Pinkie Pie was so random that not only would she confuse Night but she would also scare him out of his mind, this made all four crusader laugh and confused night who had yet to meet Pinkie.

"But tell me you have not been in this town for long either?" asked Night Sky to Naruto

"Nope, just been there for a week actually, ponies here are nice and well I finally have a family" answered Naruto with his usual goofy smile.

"you are an orphan too?" asked Night Sky

"No he's go abducted when he was young" answered Scootaloo putting her hooves over her mouth when she realized what she did "Sorry Lightning!"

"What?! abducted! Did you get abducted by ponies with blank mask? please I need to know!" pleaded Night Sky.

"Huh yeah but how do you know about that? and why do you want to know that?" asked Naruto confused by the sudden outburst.

"Because my twin sister was abducted by the same ponies..." answered Night Sky as tears began to form in his eyes.

Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle gasped and were now silent, but Naruto... "I will help you to get her back!"

Night sky was surprised "Really?" he asked between sobs.

"Yup! promise of a life time!" answered Naruto.

"Why would you do that? we barely know each other?" replied night Sky even more confused that some pony would promise him something like that when he ust met him.

"Well, why not be friends then!" exclaimed Naruto.

Night Sky was shocked nopony ever asked to be his friend or wanted to do something like that for him, he wiped his tears and smiled "okay!"

"Do you have anything that could help to find her?" asked Scootaloo.

"Yes, I don't know what she looks like but I have this" said night Sky showing half of a yin-yang pendant, it was dark blue with a white dot "She has the other half, or she should still have it"

"This is not much but it's still something and beside we could ask my sensei" said Naruto

"Your sensei?" asked Night Sky

"Yes he was part of the group that took down the cell responsible for the abductions, but first we need to ask Twilight because your sister is in another dimension" explained Naruto

"Okay...wow!" Night said as he was dragged to the library by the hyperactive pegasus.

Once they arrived there Naruto explained the problem to Twilight who shook her head "Sorry but it will not be possible"

Naruto was shocked "W-why?"

"We were able to go to the other world becuase there was shard of the star crystal there, it created some sort of connection because of the crystal's massive power that connected the shards even beyond dimensional barriers. now the whole thing is in our world there is no longer a connection we can use, we have to create a spell to do that, the princesses are already working on it, but it will take time" explained the unicorn.

"But what about Night's sister!" argued Naruto.

"Na-Lightning! I don't have a solution to every problems!" replied Twilight.

"What's happening Twi?" asked Rainbow Dash who just arrived.

"*sigh*Lightning want to go back to the other world because his friend's sister is one of the abducted foals" explained Twilight rubbing her temps

"What! but we have to help him!We can't just leave him like that!" Rainbow Dash said as she felt she had to do something because She was in the same situation as Night Sky days ago

Twilight sighed in defeat "Okay, okay! I will write a letter to princess Celestia to ask how much progress have been made on the spell. now why don't you get out and play, after all you just met each other so you have a lot to talk about"

Night and Naruto nodded and went outside "Well what could we do?" said Naruto

"Well I am curious about that crystal she talked about, what is it?" asked Night Sky.

"Well I have it, let me show you" said Naruto as he searched his saddlebags and took out the crystal "there this is it'

"Whoa...it's...beautiful but I don't see what's so special" said Night Sky. Suddenly the crystal floated out of Naruto's grasp and circled around Night Sky before going back to Naruto, Night Sky stood there his eyes wide open as his mind tried to process what just happened. After breaking out of his stupor Night Took a look at the crystal and saw something "WOW!" he shouted backing away from the crystal scared out of his mind.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he looked at the crystal and then at the bat-pony in confusion.

"What happened?! Don't tell me you did not see it! there is a pony in the crystal! a pony I tell you!" ranted Night Sky panicked.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the crystal but saw nothing "You are sure you did not scare yourself with your own reflection"

"But I know what I saw! And I tell you that there is a pony in the freaking crystal!" argued Night who go scared again when the crystal started to shine brighter and brighter until its light blinded both pony who disappeared in a bright flash.

_Canterlot's Castle- Luna's study  
_

Luna was currently upset, she has been working for hours to create the spell to go to the other world. But dimensional magic was something really difficult most mages even if they got it to work did so only by sheer luck, and of course they do not really understand the mechanic that make the spell work. she sighed in defeat "This will take a lot of time..."

Suddenly her eyes shot open as she felt an abnormal level of energy build up in the study "What the-" before she could finish her sentence a bright flash occurred and when the light dimmed Naruto and Night stood in front of her with the Star-Crystal that floated to her notes and shone brightly again as it modified the content of the notes then its light dimmed and it went back to Naruto.

"...this is unexpected" was all Luna said before taking a look out the notes, her eyes widened in surprise the crystal solved all the problems that made the spell an unsolvable puzzle "Well...I guess I can thanks the Crystal"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"I mean that the spell that will allow me to get to the other world, and get the other abducted ponies back is ready" explained Luna with a soft smile.

"You heard that Night we will get your sister back!" shouted Naruto, Night Sky smiled he could not believe he was so lucky.

"Yes, and I don't know how you two got here but this is just perfect because I will need your help Naruto. I don't know Konoha so I will need a guide" said Luna with a smile "You two will stay at the castle for the Night and we will depart tomorrow"

Night and Naruto nodded "One more thing princess, my real name is Lightning Flash so could you call me that when we are not in Konoha?" asked Naruto.

"Yes sure Lightning, beside it sounds better Naruto sound weird, I don't know why but when I hear this name I think about fish" answered the princess of the Night with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed "well it mean fish cake you know"

Night could not help but laugh as well as Luna and Naruto joined him.

Luna asked for the guards to show Naruto and Night the guest rooms while she sent a letter to Twilight ans her friends to come tomorrow "things start to get interesting. isn't it sister?" said Celestia as she entered her sister's study.

"Yes, but we still don't know what purpose the crystal serve. But we learned one thong: it is sentient and has very advanced magical knowledge" answered Luna.

"Yes indeed sister..." Celestia smiled " But I am sure the answer will come in due time"

"Let's hope so" added Luna

CHAPTER END

Night Sky:sorry if it was a bit short but I'll make the next chapter longer.


End file.
